The present invention relates to a vehicle traffic control apparatus for performing running control and traveling control on vehicles (including trains, monorails, automobiles, buses, and trucks) in a train railway system, new traffic system, or the like and, more particularly, to a vehicle traffic control apparatus which can attain increases in running density and efficiency of vehicles and a reduction in cost while ensuring safety by preventing vehicle-vehicle collision, vehicle-vehicle contact, bumping, derailment, turnover, and the like.
A train running control system in current railroads is basically a block system based on train location detection by means of track circuits using rails and train traveling control using signals. The closed system is designed to prevent a collision between trains by allowing only one train in a given section (one block-one train).
Likewise, in a railroad station, to allow each train to enter a corresponding platform, an interlock control device controls a branch device installed at a branch point of the track and also controls a signal for controlling the movement of the train.
The running density of trains, however, depends on the length of the above block. In order to increase the running density, therefore, ground-based equipment such as track circuits and ground-based signals must be reformed. This requires a great deal of expense and effort.
In addition, one track-one train control is performed in a railroad station. In increasing the running density, therefore, increases in expense and effort with addition of signals pose a problem.
In general, ground-based equipment demands maintenance along a railroad, and a reduction in this maintenance cost presents a significant technical challenge to railroad management.
Furthermore, if the equipment cannot be placed optimally owing to the conditions of location, complicated control logic is required to ensure safety running of trains. This may make it difficult to realize safety control.